Conventionally, an optical ferrule for holding and fixing an optical fiber is known. An exemplary conventional optical ferrule will be explained with reference to FIGS. 11 and 12. FIG. 11 shows a plan view illustrating an optical connector provided with the exemplary conventional optical ferrule. FIG. 12 shows a sectional view (sectional view taken along YY shown in FIG. 11) illustrating the optical connector provided with the exemplary conventional optical ferrule.
The optical ferrule 510, which constitutes the optical connector 500, is provided with an insertion hole 511 into which a coated optical fiber 521 is inserted from the back end side thereof, an optical fiber hole 512 for positioning a bare fiber 520 that is exposed from a forward end of the coated portion of the optical fiber 521, and a first adhesive filling recess 513 and a second adhesive filling recess 514 which are to be filled with an adhesive in order to fix the bare fiber 520 and the vicinity of the forward end of the coated portion of the optical fiber 521. The first adhesive filling recess 513 and the second adhesive filling recess 514 are filled with the liquid adhesive respectively in such a state that the bare fiber 520 is positioned by the optical fiber hole 512. After that, the adhesive 531, 532 is cured, for example, by means of the UV irradiation to thereby fix the bare fiber 520 and the vicinity of the forward end of the coated portion of the optical fiber 521.
When the adhesive is filled into the first adhesive filling recess 513 and the second adhesive filling recess 514, the liquid adhesive is dripped while aiming at a center of an opening of each of the recesses from above by using a dropper or a dispenser.